The Adventures of Sabrina & Sephora TEEN TITANS
by SSRandomness
Summary: fic by Sabrina When Sabrina and Sephora get sucked up into the TV and are transported to the Teen Titans... havoc reigns not to mention Sabrina screwing up all the charaters evil laugh


_Written by **Sabrina**_

_Co-written by **Sephora**_

Hello all my adoring fans! I am **Sabrina**!

This story was actually a Spelling assignment, but I changed it into a fic. I am sorry. It's just so horribly weird.

This story idea comes from Millicent**Raven**. She is a riot! Check her out!

**Characters:**

**Sabrina: **blonde Wearing jeans, gray sweater and 10ft long knit scarf. **_Really_** likes cartoon TV shows and anime

**Sephora: **brunette Wearing orange fleece pants and Sesshoumaru t-shirt

**Sephora's cats: _Malky_: **white fuzzy long-haired cat with a fuzzy tail. Likes to eat **Sabrina**'s scarf **_Foo_**: aka Finch or Finchy. Gray with black stripes and spots. Enjoys pretending to be a fur pelt on the back of a chair. When he sneezes, it sticks like cement to the wall and you can't get it off with a chisel. **Sephora** thinks the **_government_** could use it as some indissoluble cement. **_Boo_**: aka Buddy. Brown with black stripes and spots. Over exaggerates often. Likes to sleep on top of the TV.

**Robin: **cartoon hero. Over-obsessed with catching the bad guy. He has freaky spiky black hair and a bunch of cool gadgets he got from Batman

**Starfire: **bouncy, hyper and from a different planet. Rather naïve and doesn't speak American like everyone else. Can shoot star bolts from her eyes and hands.

**Raven: **wears cape and has lavender-colored hair, emotionless, doesn't talk much except for being sarcastic or when yelling at people for being in her room... Pretty much "gothic". She is telepathic and can blow stuff up... and stuff...

**Beast Boy**: has green skin and green hair. Can turn into animals. Vegetarian. Excels at bad jokes and lame pranks.

**Cyborg:** is a **Cyborg**. Has a giant sonic cannon thing that pops out of his arm. Has a cool car. Really enjoys eating meat, hamburgers

**Aqualad:** this dude who breathes under water and talks to fish telepathically. A lot of girls like him

**Sabrina:** (zoning out... not wanting to do her homework. So, she decides to go to **Sephora**'s house to watch one of her **_favorite_** shows : Code: Lyoko)

Five minutes later

**Sabrina:** Hey. I'm bored (walks into **Sephora**'s house)

**Sephora: **Me too.

hour later

**Sabrina**: Got any Pocky?

**Sephora**: sure. In the cupboard.

hour later

**Malky**: (in psychic catness) must... eat... **Sabrina**'s... scarf... (gets ready to pounce)

**Sabrina**: EAAAAH! GET OFF MY SCARF YOU FREAKING CAT!

**Sephora**: MALKY! GET OFF!

**Foo**: (also in psychic catness) look... everyone is yelling... heh... I'll just lay on this chair... zzzzz

**Boo**: (again in psychic catness) Ooo. The TV is warm. I'm gonna' go jump on top of it and go to sleep. (jumps on top of the TV)

As Boo weighs, like 20lbs, the TV rock back and forth...

**Sabrina**: Ha! That'll teach you to try and eat MY scarf!

CRASH!

**Sabrina** **and** **Sephora**: AAAAAAHHHH!

**Sephora**: THE TV! MY PARENTS ARE GONNA' KILL ME! I'M GONNA DIE!

**Sabrina**: No, you mooron! That's against the law. If they did that, they'd **_probably_** get sent to jail. Come on; let's make sure it's okay.

(both girls try to lift the giant TV)

**Sephora**: (grunts) This thing weighs a billion tons!

**Sabrina**: No it doesn't. Only like a trillion

(the girls finally lift the TV and all of a sudden)

BANG

SPLASH!

**Sephora**: GWWAAAAAAAHH!

**Sabrina**: Ah! Help! I'm drowning!

**Sephora**: Huh? Waaa? GWAH! glub glub

**Sabrina**: Hey! It's an island! Swim over there!

(girls swim to a small island that sported a giant tower in the shape of a...)

**Sabrina**: A "T". Freaky... How do they keep the sides on without them falling off?

**Sephora**: Ha! The Broken T! Ha ha ha...

**Sabrina**: Wait a minute...

**Sabrina** **and** **Sephora**: ...

**Sabrina** **and** **Sephora**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (jumps up and down hyper-ly and bouncy and squeezing the life out of each other's hand)

**Sabrina**: It's the **Teen Titans**! We have broken the time/space barrier! WE ARE IN THE SAME SPACE AS THE **TEEN TITANS**!

**Sephora**: OMG! OMG! OMG!

**Sabrina**: How are we supposed to get in there? There isn't a door!

**Sephora**: ... I know! Let's break the glass with a rock!

(**Sabrina** and **Sephora** proceed to investigate the small island in search of a suitable rock to break the window)

**Sephora**: Hey! I found one! (holds up a pebble)

**Sabrina**: Try a little larger, **Sephora**. Hey! Here's one! (holds up sizeable rock and prepares to crash through the window)

BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP

**Sabrina**: Uraggh! (drops the rock)

**Sephora**: EEEEEEEE! (squeezes the life out of **Sabrina**)

**Sabrina**: Whoa whoa whoa. Don't kill me! I'm the writer! There won't be a story if you squeeze the life out of me!

**Sephora**: Oops. Sorry! (squeezes **Sabrina** normally)

**Sabrina**: ... -.-

(sirens continue)

**Sephora**: Whatdowedo?Whatdowedo?

(**Teen Titans** appear, ready to fight off the intruders)

**Robin**: Intruders! **Teen Titans** g-... Who are you?

**Sephora**: Gwaaaah! WE didn't do it! It's not our fault!

(general silence)

**Robin**: Who are you?

**Sabrina**: Hellooooo? Our profile was at the beginning of this fic! Go read it!

**Sephora**: uh... Yeah!

(**Teen Titans** go and read the profile at the beginning of this fic)

**Sephora**: Anyways! Now that you know who we are... OMG!

(**Sephora** and **Sabrina** stare in awe at the superheroes)

**Robin**: What do you guys do? Are you super heroes as well? I've never heard of you before.

**Sabrina**: Well, superheroes of the written... er... _typed_ word! We write FanFictions! .b

**Sephora**: And go to school.

**Sabrina**: fun ruiner -.-

**Cyborg**: What's a FanFiction?

**Sabrina**: (sigh) **Sephora**, let him have it.

**Sephora**: (deep breathe) A fanfiction is a fictional account written by a fan of a show, movie, book or video game to explore themes and ideas that will not or cannot be explored via the original medium; also written as fan fiction or fanfics

**Teen** **Titans**: O.O

**Sabrina**: That means I can mess with you guys' lives! (evil smile D)

**Beast** **Boy**: Ah! That means you can mess with my hair! I beg you! Don't mess with the hair!

(That fact being that **Sabrina** is the one writing the story and she happens to have the type of humor, Beast Boy's hair erupts into an afro)

**Beast** **Boy**: ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!

**Sabrina** **and** **Sephora**: Fear the **_consequences_**...

(Also being a nice person, **Sabrina** changes Beast Boy's hair back)

**Raven**: So you can do whatever you want and change the course of this story?

_And then storm clouds filled up the sky and a giant squid sucked up **Raven** into hits many arms..._

**Raven**: Aaaah! Put me down!

_And the squid, with all it's awe towards the mighty **Sabrina**, placed **Raven** down upon the small island and bowed toward the magnificent-_

**Robin**: Okay. That's enough.

**Sabrina**: And it was just getting to the good part... . 

**Starfire**: Please come join us in our humble domicile shaped as a T.

**Sephora**: Yah! Domicileness! I get to go in the Titan's Tower! (runs around in circles)

(a few minutes later in the T-Tower's living/tv room thingy)

**Robin**: So you say that you are from a different reality? Like Larry?

**Sabrina**: Sort of. Except ours actually exists... Well, I guess I can't say that now that I'm in a place that DOESN'T exist or shouldn't, but... my brain hurts!

**Sephora**: Yah! OMG! What a giant TV! I want a giant TV! And videogames! I want a billion videogames! And a giant circle-y fluffy couch thing! I want one!

**Sabrina**: Sit down before you crash into a wall!

**Sephora**: wooooo...

**Sabrina**: **Sephora**! Get out of **Raven**'s room!

BOOM!

**Sephora**: Woohoo! I didn't know my hair did that!

Suddenly, a red light and an alarm goes off.

**Robin**: Titans Trouble! You two… Why don't you just stay here…?

**Sabrina**: sure!

**Sephora** happily runs around the TTower while the **Teen Titans** go off to save the world

**Sabrina**: Woah… . I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me!

…

**Sabrina**: Ow! **Sephora**! Rhetorical comment!

**Sephora**: .

**Sabrina**: Since we're here… Why don't we do something interesting?

**Sephora**: … o.o … SILLY-STRING!

**Sabrina**: Silly-String! This is the TTower! Were not going to cover it in Silly-String!

**Sephora**: Cover it? GOOD IDEA!

**Sabrina**: . … Okay. We have to do something less… drastic…

**Sephora**: Drastic? …drastic…

**Sabrina**: Let's rearrange all their furniture…

**Sephora**: And cover it in SILLY-STRING!

**Sabrina** **and** **Sephora**: (evil grin)

(The **Teen Titans** return to their tower to find it different from the way they left it)

**Cyborg**: Ah! The TV!

(**_Everything_** was **_catastrophic_**. The TV was covered in Silly-String and turned upside-down. The sofa was rearranged, along with all the furniture in the bedrooms)

(The **Teen Titans** act **_automatically_** to this interesting situation...)

**Teen** **Titans**: WHERE ARE THEY?

(luckily, the two **_lucky_** girls happened to be zooming away on limousine)

**Sabrina**: Ha! I love being a cartoon! Let's keep this up!

**Sephora**: Woohoo! Drawing limos out of the air is fun! Watch this! (draws marshmallow popcorn out of the air)

**Sabrina**: Wooo! Marshmallow Popcorn

(both girls get REALLY hyper on Marshmallow Popcorn)

(Meanwhile, the **Teen Titans** are out, trying to **_identify_** the two missing girls)

**Robin**: Excuse me? Have you seen these girls? (shows picture)

**Random** **Passerby**: AAAAAAAAH! RUN AWAY! (runs away)

**Robin**: o.0

**Raven**: They did some damage?

(one hour later at a **_aesthetic_** restaurant)

**Sabrina**: Woooo... Caviar! I love the big kind.

**Sephora**: P yuckness! Sushi! .

**Sabrina**: woo!

(both dig in)

(**Teen Titans** burst in)

**Robin**: ha! Found you two! Do you know how much damage you have done?

**Sabrina**: Huh? Damage? No... (angel face)

**Starfire**: We incline you to come back to the tower with us so we can help you back to your original dimension!

**Sephora**: Back? Noooo... I don't want another **_semester_**! Never!

**Sabrina**: You guys really hate us that much? (TT) You are so mean... (sob)

(**Sabrina** and **Sephora** burst out crying)

**Teen Titans**: o.0... -.- fine. You can stay-

**Sabrina** and **Sephora**: (immediate stop of crying) Really! YAAAAAH!

**Teen Titans**: FOR A LITTLE WHILE!

(back at the tower)

**Robin**: You guys have to go home at one point. You can't stay here.

**Sephora**: Why not?

**Sabrina**: Yeah! You only use, like 7 rooms! This is a freaking tower! Why can't we stay here?

**Robin**: o.0

**Cyborg**: You'll... uh... get in the way!

**Raven**: (looks up from book) Don't you guys have parents?

**Sephora**: Sure, but we broke the TV, so they'll be **_hideous_**.

**Sabrina**: Yeah, and I haven't finished my homework so the **_temperature_** and the **_mortgage_** will put my dad in a bad mood, therefore **_annihilating_** my completely and totally.

**Sephora**: As you SHOULD know, parents are quite temperamental. BUT YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PARENTS! P

**Sabrina**: Exactly!

**Teen Titans**: o.0

**Robin**: Argh! We need you to leave!

**Sephora**: TT (cries)

**Sabrina**: ... only if you do something for us in return. ;D

**Raven**: Fine!

**Sabrina**: See ya!

**Sephora**: Yah! (bounces up and down)

(Beast Boy dragging **Raven** off to a date)

**Robin**: That's it?

**Sabrina**: (turns around with evil smile)

**Sephora**: Not it...

**Robin**: O.O

**Starfire**: **Robin**, is it normal for girls from another planet to send off people on "dates?

**Robin**: Uh, no.

(**Robin** and **Starfire** leave)

**Cyborg**: Uh... I'll just be going...

**Sabrina** and **Sephora**:

**Cyborg**: O.O

(moments later, **Cyborg** is glued to the wall and BumbleBee is on the phone)

**Bumble Bee**: Hello? Who is this?

**Sabrina**: Hello. I am **Sabrina**. I'm a... friend of the Titans. Could you come over to the tower for a sec...

**Sephora**: Not a sec. Maybe an hour or two.

**Cyborg**: No! Don't do it!

(**Sephora** braks him over the head with a log)

**Bumble Bee**: Was that **Cyborg**?

**Sabrina**: No, it was the TV. Trampoline commercial.

**Bumble Bee**: Uh sure. Be there in a second.

(second later)

**Bumble Bee**: **Cyborg**? You have a log sticking out of your head.

**Cyborg**: -.-

**Sabrina**: See ya later!

**Bumble Bee**: huh?

**Cyborg**: I am sorry!

(**Sabrina** and **Sephora** are once again left alone in the T-Tower)

(The Doorbell rings)

**Sephora**: A doorbell? I didn't know the T-Tower had a doorbell

**Sabrina**: I'm the author and there is now a doorbell!

**Sephora**: o.0... . OKAY!

(**Sephora** goes and gets the door)

**Sephora**: **SABRINA**! It's **Aqualad**! He says he'd like to come in!

**Sabrina**: and?

**Sephora**: He's getting cold.

**Sabrina**: Well... Let him in.

**Aqualad**: Took you long enough.

**Sephora**: We take our time. Right Mookie? Yes! (coos over pet fuzzy worm)

**Aqualad**: o.0

**Sabrina**: Well?

**Aqualad**: I was looking for a date with **Raven** or **Starfire**.

**Sabrina**: Weeeeell... They're on dates with Beast Boy and **Robin**.

**Aqualad**: Really? I though they swooned at my **_delicate_** features!

**Sephora**: **Sabrina**, you're making him all OOC.

**Sabrina**: I know.

**Aqualad**: Fine! I shall go and swim with my other green fish girl-friend that actually dumped me for a turtle in that one comic!

**Sephora**: **Sabrina**aaaaa, he's really OOC!

**Sabrina**: Well, I don't see how even **RAVEN** could fall for his looks when Slade looks better than he does. I mean, he has LONG HAIR! Long hair is so out.

**Sephora**: Totally.

**Aqualad**: I, uh, have to go!

(**Aqualad** runs out of the room, tripping over a conveniently places **_mannequin_** on a **_trampoline_**)

**Sabrina**: I LOVE being an author!

**Sephora**: Way to use your spelling words.

**Sabrina**: Fun ruiner. -.-

**Sephora**: It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta' **_distribute_** it with **_aerobic_** charm!

**Sephora**: Ah! I didn't say that!

**Sabrina**: The pen is mightier than the sword!

**Sephora**: You just want to use up all your spelling words!

**Sabrina**: So?

**Sephora**: I wonder what happens when you use up all the spelling words...

**Sabrina**: The story ends. Duh!

**Sephora**: Hmmm... Let's try it out! Please politely **_criticize_** our story!

**Sabrina**: And the Titans will need major **_therapy_** when we leave!

(BANG!)

**Sabrina**: Ack! Malky half-digested my scarf.

**Sephora**: Wooo. I feel kind of light-headed.

**Sabrina**: That's cuz we've watched 3 Code: Lyoko episodes and WOAH! It's 7:00! MY PARENTS ARE GONNA' KILL ME!

**Sephora**: Good Luck!

THE END

Finished 9:15 pm September 28, 2005 for Language Arts

Thank you for reading the weirdness... .

Please review with constructive criticism and read our other stories!

-Sabrina


End file.
